


Monster or Man?

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Monsterfucking, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Jesse, a young Witcher, comes across an unusual male Ekhidna named Hanzo, who changes his life, for better or worse.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	Monster or Man?

This had to be the place. Never mind the bones of humans and animals alike strewn about the entrance, it was basically the ideal siren spawning cove. McCree had taken this bounty mostly because his pockets had grown light, but also because there was something real satisfying about slaying a monster that made meals of the unwary traveler. 

This particular critter had been plaguing the Skelliger’s coastal trade-ways for decades, their progeny taking down ships large and small that dared venture through the channel that would cut days off a sailor’s voyage to the Bay of Winds. Many were the tales of valiant Skelligers looking to take down the Beast of the Bay, only to find the survivors swimming home with metaphorical tails betwixt their legs and ships splintered and sunken to the depths of Skellige’s unforgiving waters. 

It was an ideal target for a witcher of the Griffin school; ancient and troublesome. Problem was, Jesse hadn’t counted on falling for the creature itself. 

Himself. 

His first glimpse was of what initially appeared to be a standard Ekhidna, though far larger than the normal, and a glistening blue-gold tail that caught the light in dizzying fractals that bounced off the rocky shores of the cove like jewels. But when he turned towards the awestruck Witcher, the handsome features and neatly-shaped beard knocked Jesse off his rhythm, showing him a beast that was far more man than monster. 

He watched the creature for days as he developed a plan, eating cold meals and oiling his silver sword in anticipation of the kill. But the more he watched this unusual male Ekhidna, the more intrigued he became. The beast was doting of his offspring, combing the siren’s hair and braiding sea-flowers and bits of coral into the long strands of his chittering, cooing children. As each childe spread her wings and flitted into the sky he watched with equal measures of pride and sadness. 

When some didn’t return to the cove after days or weeks, the male crooned a quiet noise that ripped at Jesse’s frigid heart and made him question everything he’d ever known. 

He’d always figured himself the ideal Witcher - stolid and learned, well-traveled and practical, if not a little weak for a pretty face and a sad story - but something about this Ekhidna made him waver in his conviction. Instead of planting bombs and traps to make the kill, something urged him to watch and listen for far longer than his brothers would have condoned. 

Perhaps he was a bit too weak for a pretty face. This Ekhidna - a male, though it was rare - was a regal creature, and far too beautiful for Jesse’s own good. He’d read plenty about various aquatic species that could change their gender depending on the availability of mates, but he’d still never seen a male Ekhidna or Siren in person. Only the rare tale from harrowed sailors even hinted at males so beautiful that they could rival their female counterparts. It was only logical that they should exist, but once Jesse had set eyes on one himself, it felt as though every story and tale had done the critters a disservice. 

Maybe one had to be thusly inclined to see their beauty. 

This ancient male, after all, was a breathtaking creature, and more than once, Jesse realized that he’d watched him for more than the hour or so he’d intended, with sunset lighting him in golds and reds that flashed off his scales like a warning. 

Frequently, Jesse found himself ducking out of sight just moments before the creature gazed in his direction, a furrow in his handsome brow and a confused quirk to his lips. Lips that had haunted Jesse’s fitful dreams in ways he’d rather not admit. 

In the end, he didn’t approach the beast, nor did he initiate their first real contact. 

It was the beast that approached him, breaking the silence on a fog-filled morning when all the young sirens had gone out the the ocean to hunt.

“If you have come to kill me, now is your chance,” a deep voice rumbled, half through the air, and half into Jesse’s brain. He twitched but didn’t move, an atavistic fear paralyzing him where he sat crouched behind a rock. It was a feeling he’d thought himself long since grown out of after his first hunt for a Fiend, but here he sat, fingers clutched into damp sand and a chill freezing him from inside out. 

“And if you are not here for my life, please come out so that I may have some small measure of intelligent discourse. One can only entertain children so long before they grow tired of the countless “why’s” and “how”s, which spring eternal.” 

In spite of his frozen gut, Jesse found himself rising to his feet, peering around the curve of the rock, one hand ready to cast a Sign should it be necessary. 

“You ain’t a mindless beast,” he said, somewhat dumbly. 

The male smirked, his head tilting in a most fetching manner. “And you are not a brainless killer. Perhaps we can come to an accord?” 

And that was how Jesse became acquainted with an Ekhidna named Hanzo. 

Hanzo had a sharp wit and a wry sense of humor that delighted and infuriated the Witcher in equal measures. He’d often wondered how a Witcher like Geralt of Rivia could fall to the wiles of a Sorceress or two, but that particular wondering didn’t last long after meeting Hanzo. There was something intoxicating about their verbal sparring, something addictive in the way their bodies said _yes_ but their minds said _no_. 

If Jesse were a smart man, he would have abandoned the bounty and tried to forget all about Hanzo and his dark, clever eyes, and the way his tail flicked against the waters of his cove whenever he was thinking particularly deeply. 

But when it came to Hanzo, Jesse found himself to be a fool, and a particularly daft one at that. No more than a week after their initial meeting, did he find himself on the beaches, stretched out and half-dressed, his toes in the water and Hanzo’s serpentine tail stretched out alongside him. 

Hanzo smiled a secret sort of look, one claw-tipped finger teasing delicately along Jesse’s collarbone. “You haven’t killed me yet,” Hanzo crooned, his body language exuding the kind of confidence that made Jesse weak in the knees. 

“Reckon I haven’t,” Jesse murmured, gaze cutting to the side to watch the other male. If he’d been human, Jesse would have called him “sex on two legs” but since he was an Ekhidna, he was “sex with a tail” and that didn’t bother him nearly as much as it should have. 

“Are we friends?” Hanzo asked, almost innocently. Jesse knew better at this point, catching the mischievous glint in his immeasurably dark gaze and grinning in response. “Can’t rightly say,” he teased back with an indolent shrug. “Far as I see it, friends take care of each other, and best we’ve done is not kill each other.” 

If he were a wiser man, he’d have noticed the predatory gleam in Hanzo’s eyes as he spoke. 

“Then...perhaps you could do me a favor...so that we might become friends?” 

He should have asked more questions, been more on his guard, but Hanzo was so fucking pretty, and so damned close, it was hard to say no. Damn near impossible in fact. “What’d you have in mind, sugar?” Jesse breathed, unaware of how tight his lungs had become. 

Sharp, pointed teeth bit down on Hanzo’s lower lip in a move that was far too endearing to be natural. “I...require a mate, for this season, and you are the only one I would choose.” He should have seen the flattery, the way Hanzo leaned towards him, but Jesse was, in fact, an idiot. 

“My mate from years past was killed and my body aches for a new partner. Someone strong. Someone I can trust…” He looked up at Jesse from beneath seawater-clumped lashes, pretty and all-too vulnerable. “Could you be that partner for me, Jesse? Would you protect me as we...mate?” 

A smart Witcher would have declined, but as we have determined, McCree was not a smart man when faced with an ethereal beauty - perhaps one of the failings of his training - and he nodded his assent without thinking of what mating with an Ekhidna really, _truly_ meant. 

He was soon to find out though, as Hanzo pushed into his space, a clawed hand resting along Jesse’s bearded jaw, and thin lips met his in a heated kiss. He should have said ‘no’ when sharp teeth met his lips, and he definitely should have said ‘no’ when the serpentine male squirmed between hairy, thick thighs, rubbing his slick slit against Jesse’s burgeoning cock. 

“Please,” Hanzo pleaded, reaching down to shred Jesse’s trousers away from his body. Was there a toxin in his saliva that made him more malleable, or was he just that weak for a pretty man? Either way, Jesse didn’t complain, merely pushing back into a kiss and letting Hanzo shred away his clothing until he was nude and vulnerable to the Ekhidna’s lusty desires. 

“So handsome,” Hanzo purred, nails scratching through Jesse’s chest hair and teasing down his soft belly. Jesse shuddered at the touch of claws against his softest parts, but Hanzo’s hands moved further south, until they found his cock and coaxed it to fullness. 

“Such a virile male,” Hanzo crooned, nuzzling against Jesse’s collarbone as he squirmed between the Witcher’s thighs, his slimy tail slicking the way. “I’ve never had a mate like you…” 

And with that, Jesse was gone, thighs spread to the Ekhidna’s rutting tail, cock hard, and arms wrapped tightly around the waist of his lover. They kissed ferociously, all teeth and tongue battling for superiority. Jesse won the battle, his tongue slipping in and prodding against Hanzo’s sharp fangs, but Hanzo worked himself into a position to claim victory, his slit blooming pink and purple as it opened in contact with Jesse’s nethers. 

A tendril, blue-purple and firm, found its way out of Hanzo’s slit, squirming against Jesse’s balls and leaving a trail of salt-tinged slim against the skin before it wiggled its way down, until it found the tight pucker of the Witcher’s ass.

“W-wait, I ain’t never…” Jesse protested weakly. Hanzo shushed him with kisses and sharp claws teasing down his ribcage. “Easy, beloved. It won’t hurt,” he promised darkly. Jesse’s cock rutted against the puffy slit of Hanzo’s genital opening, and the Witcher didn’t protest any further, eyes rolled up into his skull as Hanzo stroked and kissed him reverently. 

“Such a gorgeous mate,” Hanzo purred, his tendril poking gently against Jesse’s asshole. The human’s passage twitched, but was helpless when faced with the slick, squirming insistence of Hanzo’s ovipositor. He let Jesse’s cock slip into his slit, the internal muscles flexing and fluttering around the male’s prick, milking him for his infertile seed. 

“Fuck me,” Hanzo breathed, the tip of his ovipositor sliding inside Jesse’s hole, slick with fluids and wriggling deep into his mate’s passage. Jesse groaned a bestial noise and flipped them over, so that Hanzo was pinned beneath him while the Witcher fucked into his purple slit, heedless of the tendril that was invading his most sacred of spaces. 

Hanzo’s ovipositor sunk deep into the Witcher’s body, past the point of nerve endings and began to flex insistently, even as the human rutted into his slit. Hanzo groaned his pleasure, and his cock flexed as it oozed slick into Jesse’s passage, preparing him to take the Ekhidna’s eggs. 

“More,” Hanzo panted, urging his human lover to rut more fiercely into his slit, his body burning with each thrust, and insides clinging needily to Jesse’s mushroom-headed prick. His own cock throbbed, and the first of many eggs passed through the passage, making his cock swell and plump as it deposited the fat orb inside his human mate’s clutching warmth. “Fuck!” he breathed, Jesse unawares of what was happening to him as he fucked desperately into Hanzo’s slit. “Come on,” Hanzo crooned, clutching his mate close. Another egg pushed into Jesse’s body, nestling sweet and secure inside his guts. 

“Fuck,” Jesse grunted, deep and wrecked sounding. Hanzo held his mate close as the Witcher groaned deeply and thrust hard, filling his slit with luscious, sterile spend. The thick cream painted his insides and urged another two eggs through his cock into Jesse’s belly, the gelatinous orbs finding home inside the man’s guts. It didn’t matter that his mate couldn’t breed him like another Siren could, just that he was a lovely receptacle for Hanzo’s clutch to grow and form. 

The fucking was a bonus, for sure though. 

Hanzo quivered, hips arching and slit trembling as he pulsed another three eggs into his mate, one after another. Jesse huffed an overwhelmed noise, though whether that was Hanzo’s slit or his ovipositor filling him, was something he’d probably never know. 

They panted, clutching each other. Jesse’s cock softened inside Hanzo’s slit, and the Ekhidna’s ovipositor shrunk and slipped easily from his mate’s anus, leaving behind an ooze of breeding fluid to keep the eggs nourished until Jesse passed them. 

“Holy hell, darlin,” Jesse breathed into Hanzo’s neck, fingertips digging into the Ekhidna’s rubbery flesh. 

“Indeed,” Hanzo agreed, feeling far more fond of this Witcher than he really had any right to, bearing his clutch of eggs or no. 

“Round two?” Jesse asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Hanzo huffed a laugh, kissing along Jesse’s collarbone and finding himself far more fond of this Witcher than he’d ever expected. 

“Wretched beast,” he panted fondly. “Give me but a moment.” 

Once they were both recovered, they coupled again, and then a third time, until the tell-tale screeches of Hanzo’s daughters alerted them both to the approach of his children. “Again tomorrow?” Hanzo asked, cutting hungry lines into Jesse’s chest with his claws. “Of course, sugar,” Jesse promised, his fingertips digging mean bruises into the Ekhidna’s hips. 

***

It was months later when Jesse felt the urge to dip into the ocean, a cramping in his gut pushing him to _hurry_. He didn’t know what was happening, but as the first egg dropped down against his opening and pushed, he realized that he’d made a grave mistake. 

As the first Siren egg slipped from his body, the Witcher realized that he was contributing to the birth of a new age of beasts that he’d have to kill if they went after humans. He also realized that he’d struggle to slay his own daughters if he knew them. As another egg pushed against his anus, Jesse cursed and bore down on the internal pressure. 

He’d figure out the rest later. Hopefully. 

As he lay his clutch in the sandy waters south of Redgill, Jesse thought of Hanzo and found that he really couldn’t be too mad in all reality - Hanzo had gifted him the joy of fatherhood, whether or not the wickedly beautiful Ekhidna had intended it in the first place. And Jesse would be damned if his daughters became mindless monsters. 

That was the plan at least...maybe Hanzo would come and help Jesse raise them. 

He could only hope for such an outcome as he gazed down at the clutch of eggs he’d just birthed into the cool waters of the quiet cove.


End file.
